Au fond de l'âme
by spidi
Summary: Lors d'une mission, SG1 est prise dans une embuscade. Sam est grièvement touchée et….Vous n'avez qu'à lire la suite ! ! !


TITRE : **Au fond de l'âme. **

AUTEUR : Speedy

E-MAIL : spidigonzoulyahoo.fr

SPOILER : Saisons 6 ( « Abysse » ) 7 et 8 ( « Threads »…)

GENRE : Beaucoup d'Aventure ( oO ), un peu de Romance ( OO !) et du Drame (Ahhh….quand même !… 0 )

STATUT : Complet

RESUME : Lors d'une mission, SG1 est prise dans une embuscade. Sam est grièvement touchée et…….Vous n'avez qu'à lire la suite !

DISCLAMER : Rien à moi ( éè), pas de sous ( T-T )….

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bon alors ( _craquement long et soigneux de chaque phalange…_), que dire de cette nouvelle fic ?…J'ai eu envie cette fois de développer davantage le côté aventure de l'histoire. J'aime bien les émotions, les réflexions, mais je ne suis pas obligée de raconter une fic qu'avec ça. Je peux aussi faire exprimer aux perso leurs sentiments et leurs doutes au milieu de tirs mortels, de tortures affreuses et sanglantes…( _rire sadique…Quoi !_). En bref, et bien, j'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi Jack serait beaucoup moins présent dans la saison 9 (_ si il est encore là, parce que je commence à me poser des questions !_ èé ) alors qu'il vient à peine d'être nommé Général. Au moment où j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette idée, je ne savais pas encore qu'il serait remplacé au SGC et je ne connaissais rien des deux épisodes finaux de la saison 8, donc, il y a peu de chances pour que mon idée se réalise. En plus, je me suis aperçue après avoir bien tout écrit ( _stupide_ _! stupide_ ) que mon idée basée sur l'épisode de la saison 6 ne pouvait pas exister ( vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous lirez et si vous vous souvenez de cet épisode ; sinon, je vous expliquerais)…En tout cas, j'ai tenté de rester la plus fidèle possible aux personnages et à l'esprit de la série.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Un tir de lance frôla le bras de Sam.

**Les Jaffas de Ba'âl ! Repliez vous !**

Un nouveau tir frappa le sol.

**Teal'c, Ik'mal, essayez de les retenir ! Moi, je vais ramener Daniel ! **Se tournant vers l'homme à côté d'elle.** Vous ! Suivez moi ! **

Elle courut un certain temps sans rencontrer âme qui vive, en direction d'une pièce éclairée, accompagnée de près par son compagnon. Elle pénétra enfin dans l'ancienne salle de prière du temple, quelque peu essoufflée.

**Daniel !**

**Ah, c'est vous Sam. J'ai trouvé des informations sur le lieu où pourrait se trouver Anubis…**

**Vraiment ! Vous avez des coordonnées ?** Interrogea immédiatement l'homme, sans cacher son excitation.

**On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a une horde de Jaffas qui nous ont repérés et que Teal'c et Ik'mal tentent de retenir, à quelques mètres d'ici !**

**Bon, laissez moi 2 minutes pour…**

**Non, désolée, on a pas le temps de fignoler…**

**J'allais dire, laissez moi 2 minutes que je range mon matériel, Sam. Des fois, vos réactions me rappellent tant Jack que ça en devient effrayant… **

Un rapide sourire passa sur son visage, puis fit place à l'inquiétude.

**On dirait que le combat a cessé…**

**Ba'âl…**Murmura d'une voix lente l'étranger. **Ba'âl…non, je ne veux pas revivre ça…non, s'il vous plaît…**

**Midhir, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous sentez mal ?** S'inquiéta la militaire.

Mais le dénommé Midhir n'écoutait déjà plus la jeune femme. Il s'était plaqué contre une des parois, le regard empli de terreur.

**Pour un Tok'ra, il a une réaction vraiment étrange…**remarqua Daniel, alors qu'il se saisissait de son Zat'.

Tous deux se positionnèrent contre un des pans de l'entrée. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la pièce puis indiqua à l'archéologue que le couloir était désert. Le jeune homme se saisit alors du bras du Tok'ra et l'entraîna à leur suite. Mais malgré la panique qui avait régné quelques minutes auparavant, un silence pesant semblait n'attendre que le bon moment pour les étouffer.

**Quelque chose ne va pas…**affirma-t-elle, un air grave et convaincu sur le visage, alors qu'elle vérifiait le couloir qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter.

**Je ne vous le fais pas dire…**acquiesça son ami, tout aussi méfiant.

C'est à ce moment précis que deux tirs surgirent de nulle part et touchèrent simultanément Midhir et Sam. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de voir le mur en face d'eux se refermer sur un couple d'armes. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, étouffant un cri de douleur.

**Sam !**

Daniel se précipita immédiatement vers la militaire pour tenter d'empêcher le sang de couler de son ventre.

**Sam, Sam…regardez moi, restez éveillée…**appela l'archéologue tout en tapotant le visage de son amie.

Mais le regard de la jeune femme se troublait déjà et elle sentait son corps et son esprit doucement mais fatalement l'abandonner. Une secousse la ramena un instant à la réalité.

**Daniel….**

**Oui, je suis là…Restez avec moi, je vais vous ramener à la base.**

**Où est Midhir ?…**

Son compagnon lui indiqua d'un coup d'œil l'homme couché à côté d'elle. Il était lui aussi très mal en point, mais le symbiote eut encore la force de parler.

**Colonel Carter…vous…**il toussa du sang…**vous pouvez vivre…mon hôte Rasouf va mourir…**

**Non, je…**

Mais Daniel la coupa.

**Sam, vous savez bien que je ne suis vraiment pas pour partager mon corps avec un être étranger, mais…vous savez aussi que si vous ne le faites pas, vous risquez de mourir…**

**Je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar…**dit-elle d'une voix qui s'éteignait au fil des mots.

**Je vous en prie…faites le…**

Le regard de Daniel était suppliant tandis que celui du Tok'ra semblait plein d'espoir. Malgré toute sa réticence et son horreur, elle accepta.

**Très bien, approchez son visage du mien…**Indiqua l'homme à l'agonie.

SGC

**Non mon Général, toujours pas de nouvelles de SG1.**

Jack lança un regard grave au Lieutenant Siler. Le retard qu'avait pris son ancienne équipe l'inquiétait sérieusement.

**Depuis quand auraient-ils dû nous transmettre leur rapport ?**

**Depuis 4 h, mon Général…**

Le militaire hésita quelques instants puis se décida.

**Très bien…Siler, composez les coordonnées de la planète. Je vais tenter de les contacter.**

**Bien Monsieur.**

Le subalterne se mit immédiatement au travail. Jack quand à lui ne cessait de fixer la Porte, appréhendant déjà la possibilité qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.

La Porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, sa lumière éclairant la salle de commande.

**Siler ?**

**Oui, Général, vous pouvez y aller. Le contact radio est établi.**

Le chef de la base avança alors son visage du micro.

**SG1, ici le Général O'Neill, répondez.**

…

**Colonel Carter, ici O'Neill, est-ce que vous me recevez ?**

…

Il attendit quelques instants, sentant l'angoisse s'insinuer en lui.

**Carter, bon sang, répondez !**

_**Oui, ici Daniel, je vous reçois. **_

Les battements de cœur du militaire ralentirent un peu.

**Que se passe-t-il là bas ?** Demanda-t-il.

_**Nous avons des problèmes. Nous avons été repérés par les Jaffas au service de Ba'âl. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous expliquer mais Teal'c et Ik'mal nous couvrent…Par contre, Sam et Midhir ont été gravement touchés par les tirs d'un mur piégé.** _Répondit son ami à voix basse.

Les battements de son cœur reprirent à nouveau leur course effrénée.

**Comment ça gravement ?**

_**Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous…..**_

Un bruit électrique se fit soudain entendre, puis le grésillement d'une radio qu'on vient de déconnecter. Bien que surpris, Jack comprit malgré lui le malheur de son ami.

**Daniel, vous m'entendez !…**

Mais le silence radio ne fit que confirmer et augmenter ses craintes…Le Général se saisit alors du micro du Haut parleur.

_**Ici le Général O'Neill : les équipes SG2 et SG8 sont convoquées pour un briefing à 17h00, et je ne répéterais pas. Je vous veux là bas à l'heure, c'est compris !**_

Et sans un regard en arrière, il partit dans son bureau.

Sur la planète :

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le Tok'ra était entré en Sam. Daniel savait qu'il fallait laisser au symbiote un certain moment pour que ce dernier se remette et puisse enfin soigner Sam. Mais il savait également que rester au milieu de ce couloir risquait de leur coûter la vie. Alors il fit disparaître le corps de Rasouf avec son Zat', puis traîna celui de son amie jusque dans un recoin suffisamment encaissé pour ne pas être repéré.

Accroupi près du corps de la jeune femme, il pensait au calvaire qu'allait devoir à nouveau subir la militaire, et au fond de lui, il avait un peu honte de l'avoir poussée à revivre ces douloureux moments. Pourtant, c'était la seule solution qui s'était offerte. Et il n'était pas question que Sam meure, comme Janet, sous ses yeux. Non, il n'en était pas question…

Soudain, une voix attira son attention. Il se tourna et attendit quelques minutes, pas réellement sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

_**Colonel Carter, ici O'Neill, est-ce que vous me recevez ?**_

_« C'est pas vrai !… »_ S'exclama intérieurement le jeune homme. En effet, la radio avait du être projetées quelque part quand Sam avait été touchée et le bruit qu'elle émettait risquait d'attirer l'attention de tous les Goa'oulds environnants. Daniel se précipita donc dans le couloir, scrutant du regard chaque centimètre carré. Mais il avait beau chercher, l'appareil restait introuvable et la situation le rendait vulnérable à toute attaque_. « C'est pas possible Jack ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut que vous parliez ! »_ s'énerva l'archéologue tout en restant sur ses gardes. Et comme une réponse à ses attentes, la voix résonna une troisième fois.

_**Carter, bon sang, répondez !**_

Cette fois, Daniel repéra immédiatement la radio et s'en saisit.

**Oui, ici Daniel, je vous reçois.**

Il repartit rapidement vers sa cachette, où l'attendait toujours le corps de son amie.

_**Que se passe-t-il là bas ?** _Demanda fermement la voix de Jack.

Des bruits résonnèrent, provenants de l'extérieur. Il baissa la voix pour se faire le plus discret possible.

**Nous avons des problèmes. Nous avons été repérés par les Jaffas au service de Ba'âl. Je** **n'ai pas trop le temps de vous expliquer mais Teal'c et Ik'mal nous couvrent…**

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la militaire, le regard triste.

…**Par contre, Sam et Midhir ont été gravement touchés par les tirs d'un mur piégé.**

Pendant quelques secondes, seul le grésillement des ondes répondit à son annonce. L'origine des bruits semblait se rapprocher d'eux. Le jeune homme serra un peu plus son arme dans sa main.

_**Comment ça gravement ?**_

**Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous…**

Mais une violente décharge électrique le paralysa. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un groupe de Jaffas se précipiter vers eux avant de perdre connaissance…

Sur terre

Seul dans son bureau, Jack cherchait à se changer les idées, en vain. Bien que ses subordonnés ; Carter et Daniel étaient d'abord et avant tout ses amis. Et cette situation le rendait très nerveux, malgré son air détaché. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur un rapport vieux de quelques heures. _« Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter_ » lut-il pour lui même.

Il soupira puis se leva de sa chaise. Le souvenir de leurs disputes était encore très présent dans son esprit et dans son cœur, bien plus que cela n'aurait dû. Depuis ces derniers temps, une tension particulièrement électrique s'était instaurée entre eux. En fait, il paraissait évident que cette tension était apparue depuis la venue de Sam chez lui. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de significatif, Jack savait au fond de lui que cela avait un rapport avec leur « relation ». Il l'avait senti dès qu'elle avait commencé à lui parler de Pete et de ses problèmes avec ce dernier. Son ton et son regard avaient quelque chose de différent, de décidé, de passionné. Mais cette fougue avait disparu dès que Kerry était arrivée et là, il avait compris…Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Dès lors, leur complicité avait disparu. Du moins, la jeune femme faisait tout pour que lui et elle n'aient plus rien à voir ensemble. Elle l'évitait, tout simplement. Et le peu de fois où il avait tenté une réconciliation, les discussions s'étaient terminées en querelles violentes.

Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait…Son aventure avec Kerry avait touché à sa fin il y avait quelques semaines. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le partager, qu'il n'avait qu'à redevenir un civil s'il voulait être avec la jeune scientifique, quelque chose qu'il avait lui même envisagé auparavant…Pourtant, il avait tout caché à Sam, autant sa relation que sa rupture avec la femme. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne savait toujours pas. Tôt ou tard, elle saurait, comme elle avait su pour son aventure. Du moins, saurait-elle si elle revenait un jour de cette mission…

D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa cette mauvaise pensée et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui montait lentement en lui. Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il ferait tout pour que ça ne se passe pas comme ça…

Il regarda sa montre : 16h50. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas en retard à un briefing…

Les deux équipes étaient assises autour de la table, fixant leur Général d'un air pour certains interrogatif, pour d'autres patient. Il engloba d'un regard grave tout ce petit monde, puis prit enfin la parole.

**Il y a environ 6h de cela, SG1 et deux Tok'ras sont partis en mission sur P5X…non, P4…**

**P3X53, **le rectifia un des hommes.

**Enfin bref !** S'énerva-t-il…**Sur une planète où l'on pensait pouvoir trouver des infos sur la disparition d'Anubis ainsi que l'endroit où il pourrait s'être réfugié depuis sa défaite.**

Il fit une pause. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement.

**Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ce que m'a dit Daniel Jackson, ils se sont faits repérer par des Jaffas au service de Ba'âl qui se trouvaient pour je ne sais quelle raison dans les parages. Mais là n'est pas la question…**

Son visage se fit plus sévère.

**Les quelques minutes de communications que j'ai eues avec Daniel m'ont révélés qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire mon Général ?** L'interrogea un des soldats, le visage soucieux.

**J'y viens…**Il entrelaça ses doigts. **Le Colonel Carter et l'un des Tok'ras étaient grièvement blessés, tandis que des Jaffas étaient retenus par Teal'c et l'autre Tok'ra, Ik'mal je crois…**

**En effet, c'est une mauvaise posture…**remarqua le même soldat.

**Pourquoi avez vous dit « les quelques minutes de communications » tout à l'heure mon Général ?** Demanda alors un autre des militaires autour de la table.

**En fait, Major Pierce, il se trouve que Daniel a été interrompu dans une de ses phrases…**

**Aïe…**Murmura Pierce.

**Je ne vous le fait pas dire…**Répondit O'Neill avec une grimace.

**Et vous voulez qu'on aille les chercher, c'est ça ?**

**Votre sens de la déduction m'épate, Pierce.**

**Général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que Ba'âl va attendre notre venue. Il doit déjà être parti…**Releva à son tour un autre des militaires.

**Colonel Mac Kinley, je me fiche de ce que vous pensez…**Grinça Jack en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur la table. Sa réplique avait attiré tous les regards vers lui.

**Vous allez tous partir à leur recherche, et si vous ne les trouvez pas, j'enverrais une autre expédition vers la planète de cette saleté de serpent. Ai-je été bien assez clair ?**

Certains étaient étonnés, d'autres, courroucés. Mais tous répondirent affirmativement.

**Bien ! Sur ces mots, préparez vous ! **Il se leva.** Vous partirez dans 30 minutes**.

Sur la planète.

La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une violente migraine à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. Puis, ce fut au tour des bruits et des odeurs. Des cris et une odeur âcre plus précisément. Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières, mais à l'instant où ses yeux rencontrèrent la lumière, son esprit fut submergé d'une quantité d'images et de sensations. Elle voyait des parcelles de vie d'un homme, Rasouf reconnut-elle. Puis soudain, une douleur violente au ventre la fit crier, tandis que l'homme de son souvenir se faisait toucher mortellement par un tir.

**Sam, Sam !**

Daniel était penché au dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

**Daniel…que s'est-il passé ?**

**Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?**

Elle tenta de se concentrer quelques secondes, malgré son affreux mal de crâne.

**J'ai été touchée par un tir…**Hésita-t-elle.

Son ami acquiesça en silence.

**Mais, alors comment…**

Mais elle n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase car sa mémoire lui revenait complètement. Son regard se dirigea alors vers l'archéologue, qui avait baissé la tête.

**Non…ça va recommencer…**

**Vous n'aviez pas le choix si vous vouliez rester en vie,** tenta de la convaincre Daniel.

Mais ses paroles ne réconfortèrent pas du tout Sam. Encore une fois, elle se sentait souillée et cette simple idée lui donna envie de vomir.

Elle faillit avoir un nouveau malaise. Quelques instants, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les murs et le sol tourner autour d'elle.

**Où sont Teal'c et Ik'mal ?** Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

**Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai vu Teal'c être fait prisonnier.**

Pendant que le jeune homme lui répondait, elle en profita pour observer leur prison : c'était une pièce austère, fermée par des barreaux d'énergie. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas conçue à l'origine pour recevoir des captifs.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention. Elle se releva, cherchant son équilibre. Un groupe de Jaffas apparut alors, entourant un homme. La cellule s'ouvrit, puis l'homme s'avança, accompagné de son escorte. Quand Sam distingua enfin son visage, elle sentit l'écœurement et la peur du symbiote en elle, à tel point qu'elle en eut la nausée. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit que ce personnage était Ba'âl. Il croisa son regard tout en approchant d'eux. Le Tok'ra bougea de frayeur. Le Goa'ould se positionna en face d'elle, la toisant avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. La jeune femme resta fière, bien que sa propre conscience lui criait de fuir, encouragée par celle du symbiote.

**C'est donc dans cette femme que tu t'es réfugié, sholva…**

Au son de sa voix, la militaire ne put réprimer un frisson. Son timbre rappelait vraiment quelque chose d'affreux à Midhir. Le faux dieux tourna autour d'elle, ignorant royalement Daniel.

**- Tu croyais peut-être trouver en cette Tau'ri la même force que celui que tu avais possédé, n'est-ce pas Kanan… **Continua-t-il.

Ce nom…Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son ami. Il semblait surpris. Mais elle avait beau chercher, sa mémoire ne paraissait pas vouloir lui donner accès à ce souvenir que lui rappelait pourtant ce nom. Dans tous les cas, le Tok'ra leur avait menti délibérément, et ça, elle comptait bien en comprendre la raison. Ba'âl lui saisit soudain le menton, la sortant brutalement de sa réflexion. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il serra davantage sa poigne, l'immobilisant. Ses yeux été emplis d'une lueur de cruauté et d'excitation qui paralysa la jeune femme.

**Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas…**

Il la lâcha violemment puis se tourna vers ses disciples :

**Jaffas ! Emmenez la femme dans la salle de torture.**

**NON !** Cria Daniel

Mais déjà les soldats obéissant se saisissaient de ses bras avec force et l'éloignait de sa prison. Elle ne put qu'entendre le maître des lieux ordonner à ses autres gardes d'enfermer Daniel dans une autre cellule.

Comme un simple clou face à un aimant, elle fut attirée par la paroi grillagée qui l'immobilisa. Les bras en croix, l'esprit affolé par l'angoisse grandissante du symbiote, Sam ne put que fixer avec appréhension et impuissance son bourreau. Un flot d'images et de sentiments de souffrance envahit sa mémoire. Ba'âl, quand à lui, la fixait avec délectation. Un de ses esclaves lui apporta une grande boîte métallique, qu'il déposa sur une petite table préparée à cet effet. Lentement, il en ouvrit le couvercle et une lueur de plaisir perfide passa dans ses yeux. Cette vision fit resurgir en elle un quantité considérable de souvenirs du Tok'ra. Et une scène particulièrement : elle était dans le corps d'un des anciens hôtes de la créature, dans la même position qu'elle était en cet instant. Le Goa'ould lui posa une question que son propre esprit ne comprit pas. Elle perçut le fort caractère de l'humain : il n'avait aucune intention de révéler quoi que ce soit. Ba'âl sourit et se saisit d'un poignard. Légèrement lâché, le poignard se tendit vers elle. Mais, toujours borné et convaincu, l'hôte resta de marbre. Alors le Grand Maître détacha de ses doigts l'arme qui toucha la victime en plein dans son foie, retirant à Sam une grimace de douleur. Un instant plus tard, le corps et l'esprit de la jeune scientifique refaisaient à nouveau qu'un, pour constater le sourire diabolique de son bourreau.

**Je vois que ton symbiote te montre ce qu'il a déjà vécu…**

Alors qu'elle tentait de cacher avec peine la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie, le Goa'ould prit un air pensif.

**Peut-être aurais-je moins à te torturer…Kanan va me faciliter le travail…**reprit-il d'un ton badin.

Puis, retrouvant son sourire, il préleva de sa boîte un poignard, identique à celui de la vision de la jeune femme.

**Où se cachent les Tok'ra ? **Articula-t-il lentement.

Comme son prédécesseur, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre. Elle se contenta de le fixer d'un air le plus assuré qu'elle put. Il joua avec son couteau.

**Je vois que tu as besoin d'une petite leçon…**

Et sans prévenir, l'arme vint se ficher douloureusement dans le bas ventre de Sam.

Du fond de sa cellule modifiant la gravité, Daniel sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'un cri déchirant résonna dans les couloirs.

Sur terre

_**« Activation non programmée de la porte »**_

Jack se précipita vers la salle de contrôle, le cœur battant.

**C'est SG2 et SG8, **lui signala alors Siler

**Ouvrez l'iris.**

La Porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, éblouissant toute la pièce de sa lumière. Plusieurs visages connus traversèrent alors la surface miroitante du vortex. Jack partit immédiatement à leur rencontre.

**Alors ?** Demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à leur niveau et constatant qu'aucun de ses anciens coéquipiers ne faisait parti du groupe.

**Je suis désolé mon Général…Nous avons fouillé entièrement les lieux, **entama Pierce.

**Il n'y avait personne…**Termina un de ses subalternes.

Jack regarda l'ensemble des silhouettes aux têtes baissées en face de lui. Il tentait de garder son sang froid, malgré la colère et le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui montaient à la gorge.

**Et vous n'avez rien trouvé…**dit-il, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains dans les poches.

**Si,** intervint Mc Kinley. **Nous avons trouvé du sang à peine séché et ceci**, finit-il en lui montrant l'arme de Teal'c.

Un silence pesant s'installa, tandis que la Porte se refermait enfin. Jack gardait un visage grave. Mal à l'aise mais convaincu, Mc Kinley reprit la parole :

**Je crois…**

**Je sais ce que vous croyez Colonel**, l'interrompit froidement O'Neill.

**Ecoutez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne pourrons jamais les sortir des cellules de la planète de Baâl…**Continua d'une voix mesurée le militaire.

**Mon équipe a pourtant réussi à m'en sortir, **rétorqua avec défit le Général.

**Nous ne sommes pas SG1. Nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont encore vivants !…**.

**Ils le sont…**

**Le sang qui était répandu sur le sol, là bas, dans le temple, m'en fait sérieusement douter,** insista le chef d'équipe

**Ils-le-sont.**

Jack le fixait d'un regard courroucé, mais le soldat resta de marbre.

**Ecoutez moi bien Mc Kinley, je n'abandonnerais pas mon équipe sur cette planète, que ça vous plaise ou non.**

**Monsieur, ce n'est plus votre équipe. Vous avez d'autres priorités aujourd'hui…**

Le visage de O'Neill se crispa un instant de colère.

**Là, vous frôlez l'insubordination Colonel ! Ils sont sous mes ordres, tout comme vous je vous rappelle. C'est du pareil au même. Et aujourd'hui !Ils sont ma priorité !**

**Croyez bien que je tiens autant que vous à les sauver, mais nous ignorons tout de cet endroit. Nous ne savons ni où chercher, ni comment s'en échapper.**

**Et bien moi, je le sais. **

Sur la planète, deux semaines plus tard.

**ARRETEZ !Arrêtez….**

Plusieurs larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. La douleur était devenue insupportable. Elle était si épuisée…Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert, même avec N°5. Elle n'avait plus de force. Il la brisait. Il la brisait à petit feu. Combien de morts avait-elle déjà vécu ? Elle ne les comptait plus. La première fois, elle avait cru être libérée de cet enfer lorsque le poignard avait franchi ses côtes pour se ficher dans son cœur. Elle avait senti une immense douleur, mais elle avait vite été remplacée par le froid et l'engourdissement. Pourtant, elle s'était réveillée quelques temps plus tard, dans un sarcophage, entourée de gardes. Alors, elle avait compris que ce cauchemar ne finirait jamais si personne ne venait à son secours. Non, à leurs secours…Malgré les souffrances qui embrouillaient son esprit, elle gardait tout de même en mémoire que Daniel était là lui aussi. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait rien divulgué, comme elle. Elle avait gardé le silence, même dans les pires moments. Quant au symbiote, il ne se manifestait jamais. Il était comme paralysé dans un coin de son esprit. Elle ne ressentait sa présence que par les images qu'il lui envoyait régulièrement.

**Réponds Tau'ri ! Comment contacte-t-on les Asgards !**

**Allez…au diable…**réussit-elle à peine à prononcer.

Les yeux du Goa'ould s'illuminèrent de colère. Il fit quelques pas, les mains derrière le dos. Sam savait qu'il allait bientôt l'achever. Encore une fois, elle avait trouvé la force de se taire. Mais au lieu de se saisir d'un quelconque objet de torture et de la tuer, Ba'âl sourit d'un air machiavélique, ce qui brisa les espoirs de répit de la jeune femme. 

**Très bien…J'ai eu tort de croire que Kanan allait posséder un être faible. C'était une erreur de jugement de ma part. Cependant, j'ai d'autres moyens de te faire parler…**

Que pouvait-il encore lui faire subir ? Elle avait déjà eu droit aux poignards, à l'acide, et à une quantité d'autres instruments tranchants ou non.

**Jaffas ! Kri okmar Daniel Jackson !**

A ce nom, le cœur de Sam cessa de battre. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'allait tenter son bourreau.

**Ton ami a été bien plus coopératif, tu sais ?** Dit-il tout en la fixant. **Alors que toi tu souffrais mille tourments, lui te trahissait…On ne trouve vraiment plus de personnes de confiance de nos jours…Tu ne trouves pas ? **

**Vous mentez…**

**Crois ce que tu veux…**Répondit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste dédaigneux.** Peu importe, voilà notre invité qui arrive.**

Deux Jaffas venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce, portant à bout de bras le jeune archéologue. Porter ? Pas exactement…Traîner était plus juste. Sam remarqua immédiatement que son ami était dans un état aussi lamentable qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Les guerriers l'attachèrent au pans du mur juste en face d'elle. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas la force de relever la tête.

Ba'âl se plaça près de lui, l'observant d'un air toujours aussi cruel et satisfait qu'à son habitude. L'homme se saisit du visage du prisonnier et lui releva.

**Daniel Jackson…Te voilà réuni avec ton amie…**dit-il doucement.

**Sam…**Murmura l'archéologue.

**Oui, avec Sam. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle va tout me dire parce qu'elle tient à toi et qu'elle ne voudras pas te voir mourir. N'est-ce pas Sam ?** L'interrogea le Goa'ould, tout en se tournant vers elle et lâchant le visage du prisonnier.

La jeune femme ne put que verser de nouvelles larmes de dégoût et de tristesse.

**Et oui Tau'ri. Ton ami mourras si tu t'obstines. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de sarcophage pour lui. Je n'ai plus besoin de ses services…**Continua-t-il tout en se saisissant d'un crochet.

La militaire frissonna d'effroi à la vue de cet instrument qu'elle avait déjà testé. Un flot de sentiments provenant du symbiote l'envahit au même instant. Puis une image : celle de son ami, Daniel.

**_Tenez encore… C 'est bientôt la fin …bientôt…_**

La vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant la jeune femme perplexe. Comment se faisait-il que Daniel fasse parti des souvenirs de Kanan ? Mais un cri de douleur la ramena à la réalité. Ba'âl faisait glisser son arme le long de la joue du jeune homme.

**Je répète ma question Sam : comment contacte-t-on les Asgards ?**

Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle ne parlait pas, il allait mourir ! Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une ruse…Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mensonge… « _Pourvu que c'en soit un_…_» _Pria-t-elle. Elle posa ses yeux pleins de larmes sur son ami. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

**Pardonnez moi Daniel…Mais je n'ai pas le droit…je n'ai pas le droit…. **

Le Grand Maître resta quelques instants surpris par l'obstination et le courage de sa captive. Puis, son expression se changea en de la colère. Il tourna alors vivement son visage vers l'archéologue et leva le bras. Dans un geste empli de rage, il planta profondément son crochet dans la gorge du jeune homme qui n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Ayant détourner la tête, Sam ne put retenir son dégoût.

Sur terre.

**Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi m'avez vous contacté ?**

Jack plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'homme et y reconnut sa propre angoisse.

**Asseyez-vous Jacob.**

**Ecoutez Jack, je sais très bien que quelque chose de grave est arrivé pour que vous m'ayez fait venir. Alors arrêtez toute cette cérémonie et venez en aux faits, **insista ce dernier avec détermination.

Le militaire ferma la porte derrière son hôte, puis prit place à son bureau. Les mains entrelacées, posées sur un dossier, il réfléchit quelques secondes à la manière d'entamer la conversation.

**Vous avez raison…Il s'est bien passé quelque chose.**

Il prit une grande respiration.

**Il y a à peu près deux semaines de cela, deux Tok'ra nous ont contacté. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient trouvé la planète où pouvait se cacher Anubis depuis sa défaite. Alors, j'ai décidé d'envoyer SG1 pour vérifier ces informations, accompagnés des Tok'ra…**

Il fixa intensément le rapport de Sam sans vraiment le voir. La culpabilité s'était ajoutée à l'angoisse et à la colère dans son cœur.

**Sam…**Murmura de dépit le vieil homme.

**Et Daniel et Teal'c, avec les deux Tok'ra sont portés disparus depuis ce jour…**Continua le Général d'une voix roque.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour du bureau. Jacob recula soudain, le visage figé dans une expression dure. Puis se fut une autre voix qui sortit de sa bouche.

**Excusez Jacob, il est bouleversé par la nouvelle. Je vais donc prendre à présent la parole.**

Toujours un peu surpris par ce phénomène, O'Neill acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à nous prévenir ?**

**Je pensais pouvoir résoudre le problème sans avoir à vous alarmer.**

**Mais ce n'est plus cas, n'est-ce pas ?…**

Jack fit une moue d'approbation. Il se leva à son tour.

**Selmac, si je vous ai contacté, vous et Jacob, c'est en réalité parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.**

**En quoi pouvons nous vous être utile ?**

**Connaissez vous des personnes du nom de Ik'mal et Midhir ?**

L'homme leva la tête vers le plafond tout en marchant de droite à gauche.

**Le nom de Ik'mal ne me dit rien. Mais Midhir…Qui sont-ils ? **Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Le militaire serra les poings, sentant la colère remonter en lui.

**Ce sont les deux Tok'ra qui nous ont contacté…**

**Ca y est, ça me reviens…**Dit la voix de Jacob, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Jack. **Midhir, c'est le nom d'emprunt d'un de nos espions. Si les informations que je possède sont encore exactes, alors Midhir est quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien tous les deux…**

L'homme plongea son regard dans celui de O'Neill, comme pour le pousser à se rappeler. Mais Jack restait perplexe.

**Je ne comprends pas…**

**Le vrai nom de ce Tok'ra est en réalité Kanan…**Le coupa Jacob.

Le visage du Général resta figé quelques instants. Puis lentement, il se pencha pour poser ses mains contre son bureau, face à son ami.

**Quoi ?…**Dit-il, tentant de contenir sa rage.

**Depuis qu'il a été retiré de votre corps, Kanan semblait différent, changé. Pour avoir désobéi et mis en danger toute notre communauté, nous l'avons banni un temps. Mais quand le jour de sa réintégration arriva, il ne vint jamais.**

**Et cela ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit de nous avertir…**rétorqua Jack avec condescendance.

**Nous ne pensions pas qu'il viendrait vous contacter.**

**Ben voyons…Et voilà où nous en sommes, encore une fois à cause des Tok'ra et de leurs secrets ! **S'exclama-t-il tout en se redressant.

**Jack !** **Ne rejetez pas toujours la faute sur eux !**

Mais l'ex militaire sut à la minute où il termina sa phrase, qu'il avait fait une erreur. O'Neill parut blessé et encore plus furieux.Il fit le tour de la table et se plaça face à lui.

**Vous avez raison Jacob…C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai une fois de trop fait confiance aux Tok'ra et cette faute de jugement a peut-être envoyé mes amis, votre fille, A LA MORT !…**

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme, son visage faisant transparaître sa colère et sa frustration.

**Alors pardon de toujours entacher la réputation de _votre_ peuple…**continua-t-il tout en s'inclinant légèrement dans une parodie de salut.

Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit tout en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Salle de sport

Il avait été si en colère quand il lui avait appris la nouvelle. Si effondré…Pourtant, ils avaient déjà vécu des situations similaires mais cette fois, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était étrange comme sensation. Une angoisse, une simple angoisse qui nouait ses entrailles. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sous entendre ce qu'il avait sous entendu. Il n'y pouvait rien, tout comme lui. Mais la peur les avaient poussé à bout tous les deux. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre sa fille, sa fierté. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il avait compris dès le début que pour Jack, ce serait pareil. Alors lui balancer toute responsabilité sur le dos n'avait pas été très malin de sa part. Il voulait s'en excuser. Il devait suffisamment se sentir coupable, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et puis, cela ne mènerait à rien de se disputer pour savoir qui des Tok'ra ou du Général étaient le plus fautif. Cela ne leur ramènerait pas Sam…

**Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

La voix du militaire ramena Jacob à la réalité. Il l'avait cherché dans tous les recoins de la base avant de penser à la salle de sport. Il s'était arrêté au pan de la porte, laissant O'Neill encore quelques instants se défouler sur un punching ball.

**Je voulais m'excuser de ma conduite de tout à l'heure.**

Jack cessa de taper le sac. Il le fixa quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle puis tourna la tête vers son ami.

**Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est à moi de le faire. Vous aviez raison, tout est de ma faute…**

Jacob s'approcha du chef de la base, puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

**Je vous interdis de penser ça Jack. Vous êtes un grand Général comme vous avez été un très bon Colonel. Vous avez peut-être tendance à désobéir aux ordres, mais c'est toujours parce que ce que l'on vous commande vous semble injuste. Vous avez plus d'une fois sauvé la planète, vos amis, ma fille ! Alors si vous considérez que c'est en prenant de mauvaises décisions que vous avez accomplis tant d'exploits, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est « Continuez à être un mauvais chef » !** Dit-il en souriant, suivi de près par le militaire. **Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours d'accord avec vos réactions, vos décisions, mais je n'ai jamais douté de vos compétences et je remercie tous les jours le ciel que ma fille soit sous vos ordres. Parce que je sais que vous faites toujours tout pour la protéger. Est-ce que je me trompe ?**

O'Neill baissa légèrement la tête, comme un enfant à qui on fait la leçon. 

**Non, bien sûr que non.**

**Bon, je préfère !** S'exclama-t-il en souriant et lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

Le Général y répondit à son tour, puis se saisit de sa serviette tandis que le vieil homme avait pris un air pensif.

**Quand comptez vous envoyer une mission de secours ?** Demanda Jacob au bout d'un moment.

**Je pense demain. Il y a encore quelques détails à régler.**

**Je viens avec vous.**

Jack éloigna la serviette de son visage.

**Non, je compte sur vous pour tout autre chose.**

L'ex militaire posa sur son interlocuteur un regard interrogatif. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration.

**C'est entre autre pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. J'ai besoin de vous en tant que Général temporaire du SGC…**

**Quoi ?**

**Jacob, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que se soit, laissez moi finir : après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de partir avec les membres de la mission parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir les guider sur cette planète. Et puis…**continua-t-il en baissant légèrement la voix…**j'ai besoin d'y participer…Vous comprenez ? **

Après un instant d'hésitation, le Tok'ra acquiesça.

**J'ai tout prévu. Je n'ai plus que quelques papiers à remplir et tout sera prêt.**

Puis tous deux restèrent silencieux, conscients de l'importance des prochaines heures qui s'approchaient, inexorablement.

Sur la planète.

Une violente douleur dans son corps le réveilla en sursaut. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il crut d'abord être encore dans son cauchemar, mais il réalisa vite que c'était pire que cela : il était bel et bien dans la réalité…

Le couvercle du sarcophage s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître la lueur de la nuit. Oui, il faisait bien nuit, ce n'était pas ses yeux qui le trahissaient. Lentement, comme des dizaines de fois auparavant, il se releva. Et comme ces dizaines de fois, des mains capturèrent ses bras et le traînèrent vers sa cellule. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent enfin la grille et que la gravité changea, Daniel ne put que s'écrouler de fatigue et de désespoir contre l'un des murs. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Une image lui revint : celle de Sam, faible et amaigrie, lui demandant de lui pardonner. Comme ils avaient souffert tous les deux en cet instant. Puis vint le souvenir, l'immense douleur et désarroi qu'il avait ressenti quand le crochet s'était enfoncé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire dans sa gorge…

Machinalement, il porta sa main à son cou, mais comme par miracle, toute trace physique avait disparue. Seule la souffrance mentale persistait, résonnait, abrutissait. Un miracle…C'était loin d'être un miracle…Plutôt une malédiction qui se répétait sans cesse, comme le supplice de Tantale. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait bien cru que c'était la fin, il avait espéré que c'était la fin…Mais il était encore là, coincé dans cette cage, à attendre une nouvelle mort qui ne tarderait pas à venir le faucher. Et il ne pourrait rien y faire…Rien…

Une larme, puis une autre glissèrent sur ses joues. Devoir attendre, être impuissant, c'était ça qui était terrible. Dieu qu'il comprenait à présent les souffrances de Jack ! Dieu qu'il les comprenait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir fou ? En cet instant, le jeune homme aurait tout fait pour avoir une corde. Pire que la mort, c'était la vie de torture qui les attendait à chaque réveil…

Daniel, glissa sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui même en position fœtale. Pire que la mort…C'était pire que la mort…

_**Daniel?…**_

L'appel résonna dans sa tête. Elle se sentait envahie par les souvenirs du symbiote, les émotions qu'il avait gardé en lui. Elle était bien trop faible pour lutter contre ses assauts dans son esprit.

_**Daniel ?…**_

C'était comme dans un rêve, à la différence près qu'elle était dans la peau d'un autre. Cet autre fixait sans réellement le voir le mur de sa cellule, épuisé lui aussi par les séances de torture. En cet instant, il était vraiment à bout et résigné.

_**Je suis là…**_

Quand la voix de son ami retentit enfin, il frissonna. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la présence de l'archéologue dans la mémoire du Tok'ra. Se pouvait-il qu'elle connaisse aussi l'hôte ?****

**_Vous étiez parti…_**Dit-il d'une faible voix.

_**Je sais, je suis désolé…Il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire, mais, je suis de retour maintenant et je promets que je resterai avec vous jusqu'à la fin….**_

Il se sentait si désespéré. Malgré sa force de caractère, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce calvaire. Si seulement ses amis pouvaient le retrouver…Si seulement il pouvait _la_ revoir une dernière fois…

_**Il n'y aura jamais de fin...**_

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings de dépit. Cent fois il se l'était répété, pourtant, il n'avait jamais osé le dire à voix haut jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi son ami ne l'aidait-il pas ? Pourquoi le laissait-il être torturé sans cesse ? Il avait tant de pouvoirs…

_**Vous avez raison…**_

Cette phrase détruit un peu plus le cœur de l'hôte. Tout espoir s'était envolé de son âme. C'était sûr à présent, jamais il ne rentrerait chez lui… Jamais plus il ne _la_ reverrait…

Comment Daniel pouvait-il le laisser mourir là ?…Sam sentit qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère.

_**Je ne peux pas retourner là bas. Si j 'y retourne, je jure que je donnerais à Ba'al ce qu'il veut, je lui dirais…**_

Cette voix…Elle connaissait la voix de cet homme… 

L'image devint floue, puis s'estompa pour faire apparaître une nouvelle scène dans son esprit embrumé.

_**Daniel, si vous n'arrêtez pas tout ça…je lui raconterais tout…**_

L'homme regardait à présent son ami droit dans les yeux. Si ce n'était pas pour le sauver lui, au moins, que se soit pour sauver cette jeune esclave…

Daniel lui sourit légèrement, ses yeux bleus plein de compassion.

_**Vous ne devez pas…c 'est bientôt la fin Jack….**_

La scène s'évanouit soudain. Comment l'avait-il appelé ?

La jeune femme revint tout à coup à la réalité. Jack…C'était Jack…Maintenant tout était clair...Voilà ce que lui rappelait le nom de Kanan ! C'était le Tok'ra qui avait guéri le Colonel !

Un bruit de ferraille la sortit de ses pensées. Les gardes de Ba'âl l'empoignèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse protester. Elle était bien trop faible pour ça mais tout son cœur criait pourtant qu'on la libère. De toute façon, elle n'aurait bientôt plus aucun souvenir. Le sarcophage détruisait petit à petit sa mémoire. Elle sentait le mal s'insinuer doucement dans son cerveau. Bientôt, Ba'âl aurait ce qu'il souhaitait…

Mais pas encore…

Sur terre

Le Général fit enfin son apparition dans la salle d'embarquement. Là l'attendaient depuis quelques minutes les deux équipes qui étaient prêtes à l'accompagner, ainsi que le père de Sam.

**Ahhh…C'est fou comme ça peut faire du bien de retrouver tout son attirail !** Dit-il à Jacob d'un ton enthousiaste tout en tapotant son arme.

L'homme sourit tristement.

**C'est vrai oui…Dommage que ce soit dans de si mauvaises circonstances…**

Le militaire acquiesça de la tête, un air extraordinairement sérieux sur le visage.

**Ne vous en faite pas Jacob, je la ramènerais saine et sauve…**

Le vieil homme lui répondit d'un petit sourire.

O'Neill détourna son attention de son ami pour la placer sur ses soldats. Il fit le tour de la salle d'un regard, puis, se racla bruyamment la gorge, attirant à lui l'attention de ses hommes.

**Bien, camarades ! Cette mission de sauvetage est très importante, mais aussi très risquée. Je vous ordonne donc de suivre mes recommandations à la lettre… Le Colonel Samantha Carter, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c, comme vous le savez certainement tous, sont mes amis. Mais ce sont aussi des personnes justes et précieuses, qui n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à sauver la vie de n'importe lequel d'entre vous, comme de la planète toute entière ! Aujourd'hui, il est temps de leur rendre la pareille. Je n'ai jamais laissé un de mes hommes en arrière. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer….C'est pour cette raison que nous allons tous franchir cette Porte, et les ramener bien vivants sur notre bonne vielle Terre ! C'est compris ! **Finit-il en tendant le bras vers l'imposant cercle.

Tous hochèrent la tête positivement, tandis que la Porte s'ouvrait dans un grand bruit. Puis Jack rappela le plan à ses coéquipiers.

**Pierce, dès que nous aurons franchi la Porte, vous et votre équipe nous couvrirez. Mc Kinley, vous et SG2 viendrez avec moi.**

**A vos ordres !** Répondirent en cœur les deux soldats.

**Quand à vous Jacob, je vous laisse les commandes. Prenez en soin…**

Il entama la montée de la passerelle mais stoppa pour revenir au niveau du Tok'ra.

**Prenez en soin, mais n'y prenez pas trop goût…**Murmura-t-il en imitant l'embarras.

**Ne vous en faites, je ne compte pas prendre votre place…Je sais combien vous aimez vos nouvelles fonctions…**Répondit Jacob en riant de l'air excessivement soulagé que venait de prendre son interlocuteur.

**Bien, alors…En avant les enfants ! Que la fête commence ! **

Sur la planète.

**AAHHH !**

Un jet d'acide venait de l'atteindre au ventre.

**Réponds à ma question Tau'ri !**

Mais la douleur se fit si insupportable qu'elle s'évanouit. Il lui envoya à nouveau de ce produit corrosif, cette fois au niveau de son cœur, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité et lui tirant une fois encore du plus profond de sa gorge un cri de douleur.

**A quoi bon résister à milles tourments ! Personne ne viendra te sauver !**

**Ils…viendront…et ils vous tueront…**Murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

**Qui ? Les Tau'ri ? Les Tok'ra ? Tu te fais des illusions…Regarde celui que tu possèdes en toi ! Pas une seule fois ton précieux allié ne s'est manifesté !**

**Je ne vous…dirais rien…**

Elle n'entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Ba'âl jeter violemment au sol ses instruments de torture, la colère l'envahissant de nouveau. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci le pousserait à la tuer…Mais c'était bien mal le connaître…Lentement, il maîtrisa sa rage et après quelques minutes d'un silence apaisant, la voix lointaine du Goa'ould résonna à nouveau dans le cerveau meurtri de la jeune femme.

**Jaffas ! Ok'min ar tifu Sokar…**

Le guerrier en question lui présenta un flacon en terre cuite.

**Vas et fais-lui boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte…**

**Mais, mon Seigneur, cela pourrait la tuer sans qu'elle n'aie eu le temps….**

**Jaffas ! Obéis !**

**Bien mon Seigneur…**

Le guerrier se saisit du visage de Sam et le pencha brutalement en arrière. Elle tenta de résister à la pression des doigts qui l'obligeaient à ouvrir la bouche, mais la souffrance qu'elle ressentait était bien trop insupportable. Elle faillit s'étouffer une bonne dizaine de fois avec le liquide visqueux qui coulait dans sa gorge, avant que l'homme ne la relâche enfin. Son esprit, déjà affaibli par la présence du symbiote et les multiples tortures, ne mit pas très longtemps à s'embrumer. Elle perdit alors connaissance.

Aux portes du palais.

Les tirs fusaient dans tous les sens. Bien que la plupart des Jaffas aient été éliminés, une poignée d'entre eux résistaient aux assaillants. Mais soudain, les armes cessèrent leur vacarne du côté ennemi, laissant perplexe les militaires.

**Général, que faisons nous ?** Demanda le Colonel.

**On attends… **

Puis, sortant de l'ombre des murs du palais, une silhouette titubante apparut.

**Teal'c !** ! Reconnut alors O'Neill, se précipitant vers son ami pour lui apporter son aide.

L'homme vacilla dangereusement sur le côté, mais fut vite soutenu par le bras du militaire. Ce dernier le ramena à couvert, le faisant s'asseoir.

**O'Neill…C'est bien vous ?…**

**Non, c'est la mère Michel ; bien sûr que c'est bien moi** !

**En effet, c'est bien vous,** acquiesça l'homme.

**Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes échappé ?**

**Oui…j'ai réussi à neutraliser les gardes qui surveillaient le sarcophage pour me ramener vers ma cellule après chaque résurrection…**

Jack serra les dents, connaissant trop bien la situation décrite et sachant tout ce que cela impliquait.

**Bravo mon vieux…Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouvent Daniel et Carter par hasard ? **Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

**Non…Je ne les ai pas vu depuis que nous avons été capturés… **

Teal'c jeta un regard triste au Général, ce dernier sentant son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait-il que Ba'âl les aie déjà tués ?

**Merci Teal'c. Le Sergent Newman va vous ramener vers la Porte…**

**Non. Je veux venir avec vous, **protesta-t-il tout en essayant de se relever mais il était bien trop faible.

**Il n'en ai pas question. Il faut vous soigner. C'est un ordre.**

L'ancien Jaffa acquiesça, résolu.

**O'Neill !** S'exclama-t-il alors, voyant ses compagnons se diriger vers l'entrée.

**Quoi ?**

**Ik'mal est un traître… **

_**Daniel ?…**_

_**Je suis là…**_

Les images, les sons. Tout fusait à toute allure dans son cerveau…

_**Il l'aimait…**_

Des souvenirs du symbiote…

_**Vraiment ! Vous avez des coordonnées ?…**_

Des souvenirs de l'hôte précédent… 

_**Je me rappelle des sentiments….**_

Des souvenirs de Jack…

_**Carter…**_

Elle avait si mal à la tête. Et ce goût âpre dans la bouche qui lui donnait des nausées.

_**Carter…**_

Une voix, _Sa_ voix…

**Carter !**

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait si peur d'avoir imaginé cet appel, comme toute les autres paroles qui résonnaient dans son esprit. Comme beaucoup de choses depuis quelques temps. Mais quand sa rétine s'habitua enfin à la lumière de la pièce, elle reconnut _Son_ visage, tout près du sien.

_**Docteur Jackson !….Où êtes vous !….**_

Des tirs de lance Jaffa et des impacts de balles le sortirent de son immobilisme. Il releva la tête, bien que très affaibli, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait, n'osant se donner encore une fois de faux espoirs.

_**Major Finley ! Couvrez moi !**_

_**Oui mon Colonel !**_

Il voulut se mettre debout mais ses jambes ne le tinrent pas bien longtemps.

**Je suis là…**

Sa voix était enrouée par des semaines de solitude et de souffrances. Il se racla la gorge.

**Je suis là ! Sortez moi d'ici !**

Cette fois, son cri avait été clair et fort.

_**Mon Colonel ! Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un là dedans !**_

Au début, son visage avait paru inquiet puis s'était soudain apaisé, affichant un grand sourire.

**Mon Général…**Murmura-t-elle, encore incertaine.

**Sam…Je vous ai enfin retrouvé…**

_Sam ?_

Il s'éloigna vers la table de torture, se saisit d'un objet puis revint vers elle.

La jeune femme avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, comme submergée par une immense fatigue. Quand il appuya sur un des symboles ornant sa trouvaille, elle sentit le poids de son corps partir en avant, prêt à tomber au sol sans qu'elle n'aie la force d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, Jack avait prévu la chute et s'était immédiatement positionné, prêt à la réceptionner.

Il la souleva pour la mettre debout, mais elle n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes. En plus de la faiblesse de ses muscles meurtris, tout semblait vague et instable autour d'elle. Elle réussit tout du moins à constater qu'il était seul avec elle dans la salle.

**Où sont les autres ?…**Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

**Ils sont à la recherche de Daniel et de Teal'c.**

Bien que la soutenant, le militaire l'incitait à avancer. Elle s'en aperçut, ne comprenant pas son empressement alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

**Je n'y arriverai pas…**remarqua-t-elle, à bout de force.

**Bien sûr que si Sam…La sortie est toute proche…**

Les sons, les intonations…Ils étaient flous dans sa tête. Elle voulut le détailler du regard mais sa vue était brouillée. Cependant, elle insista, se forçant à l'observer, le détailler. Quelque chose n'aillait pas, elle le sentait…

**Comment vous sentez vous Docteur Jackson ?**

**Mal…mais soulagé…**

Il se tourna, observant les militaires s'agiter dans tous les sens pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Soudain, un constat le frappa de plein fouet.

**Vous avez retrouvé Teal'c, Sam et Ik'mal ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, certains tristes, d'autres sévères.

**Nous avons retrouvé Teal'c, **répondit Mc Kinley.** Il était en piteux état mais il avait réussit à échapper à ses gardiens…**

Daniel sourit. Personne, même pas le maître de la torture, ne pourrait retenir Teal'c dans une cellule.

**C'est ainsi que nous avons appris que Ik'mal vous ait trahi…**

**Quoi ?…Je crois avoir mal entendu : qu'avez vous dit ?**

Le militaire observa le jeune homme avec gravité.

**C'est lui qui a fait capturé votre ami. Il est donc évident qu'il est la cause de votre emprisonnement.**

L'archéologue resta un long moment plongé dans ses pensées.

**Et pour Sam ?** L'interrogea-t-il enfin.

**Le Général O'Neill est encore à sa recherche. **

**Jack ? Jack est ici ? Mais qui…**

**Dirige la base ?** Le coupa le Colonel. **Le Général Carter… **

Des tirs de lance commencèrent à résonner dans le couloir, la faisant frissonner d'effroi. L'expression sereine de l'homme changea alors, remplacée par de la colère. Il se saisit de son Zat' et tira un peu plus sur le bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard suspicieux (du moins, qui y ressemblait vu son état). Le militaire s'en aperçut.

**Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, **s'expliqua-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il avança vers la sortie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, tandis que les bruits de bataille se rapprochaient dangereusement. Sam s'appuya à l'un des murs, trop mal en point pour suivre son coéquipier. Il lui fit signe de venir mais elle refusa.

**Je vous ai dis que je ne pouvais pas…**

Il lui jeta un regard dur.

**Laissez moi ici si cela vous dérange à ce point…**Répondit-elle, blessée par son incompréhension.

Il la fixa quelques instants, le silence de la pièce troublé par la résonance des coups de feu du couloir. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la sortie puis tourna son visage vers elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui rappela étrangement quelque chose à Sam. Quelque chose d'angoissant…

**Jamais je ne ferais cela…**

Malgré ces paroles réconfortantes, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Son sourire disparut. Son visage était à présent dur.

**Je te tuerais avant…**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il leva son Zat dans sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec un mélange d'appréhension, de frustration et de soulagement, le coup fatal. Mais quand le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil se fit entendre, aucune décharge électrique ne l'atteignit.

**Carter !**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise et tremblante. Un nouveau Jack se tenait debout, près du corps inerte de Ba'âl.

**Comment…**

Mais ses paroles s'éteignirent dans sa bouche. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop d'émotion, c'était trop de souffrances, d'angoisses. Ils s'observèrent, un instant, interdis.

Rien d'autre n'existait. Ni les tirs à l'extérieur, ni la douleur, ni la peur. Juste cet instant où le soulagement et le bonheur reprenaient enfin le dessus dans leur cœur.

Puis les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent de larmes et ses jambes, qui la tenaient miraculeusement debout depuis quelques minutes, cédèrent à toute cette pression accumulée depuis trop longtemps. Tout son corps l'abandonna. Seuls les secousses de ses sanglots semblaient donner vie à ses membres. Sans que son esprit embrouillé ne s'en aperçoive, l'homme était déjà là, près d'elle, à la soutenir.

**Carter, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous tenez vraiment à me donner plus de cheveux blancs que ceux que j'ai déjà ! **

Un sourire furtif traversa le visage de la jeune femme. Cette fois, c'était vraiment lui. Mais soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Jack se retourna, sa silhouette empêchant Sam d'apercevoir qui venait d'entrer.

**Allez tous pourrir en enfer ! **Cria l'inconnu.

Et puis tout se passa très vite…

Des tirs. Un cri. Sam, à moitié évanouie par l'épuisement, vit à peine O'Neill se coucher sur elle. Puis une détonation…..

Le bip caractéristique des appareils de l'infirmerie ramenèrent la jeune femme dans le monde réel. Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, pour découvrir O'Neill, au bord de son lit, qui la fixait.

**Tiens, voilà le retour de la belle au bois dormant !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il quitta sa chaise pour se placer devant elle.

**Mon Général…que faites vous ici ?…**

**Je passais dans le coin et j'ai eu envie de vous dire un petit bonjour**…répondit-il, tout en soulevant les épaules.

**Comment avez vous su que j'allais…**

**Peu importe !** La coupa-t-il tout en gesticulant.

Il se rapprocha encore.

**Dites moi plutôt comment vous vous sentez…**

**J'ai mal partout et j'ai un très fort mal de tête…mais ça va…**Sourit-elle enfin.

**Ne vous en faites pas, le mal de crâne vous passera très vite, **dit-il d'un ton d'expert.

**Je ne savais pas que vous étiez médecin maintenant,** rit-elle.

**Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je cache une grande blouse blanche sous mon uniforme de militaire ?**

Elle rit à nouveau. Son sourire s'élargit à son tour. Il la fixa quelques secondes, d'un air attendri. Puis, son expression changea. Elle devint plus sérieuse.

**Les Tok'ra ont réussi à faire accepter à Kanan de quitter votre corps. Ce symbiote a le don pour s'introduire dans des corps qui ne l'ont pas invité…**

Le visage de Sam s'assombrit. Des images terribles lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il s'en rendit compte, et l'incita du regard à lui raconter.

**Les Jaffas de Ba'âl sont arrivés sur la planète sans qu'on s'y attende…J'ai envoyé Teal'c et Ik'mal nous couvrir, le temps d'avertir Daniel…**

Ses pensées se perdirent dans les souvenirs de sa mémoire. Elle laissa un instant le silence s'installer, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La migraine ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans cette voie.

**Daniel, Rasouf et moi, nous parcourions les couloirs quand deux tirs nous ont touché, moi et le Tok'ra, de plein fouet.**

Il fit une grimace, connaissant lui aussi que trop bien ce genre de douleur.

**J'ai perdu quelques instants connaissance…**dit-elle en cherchant ses mots, en pleine réflexion.** Puis Daniel m'a ranimée. J'ai compris que ma blessure était fatale, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire…Puis le symbiote m'a proposé un compromis, car son hôte aussi était condamné…**

Elle jeta un regard perdu vers Jack, comme pour s'excuser.

**Je ne voulais pas mourir…**

**Vous avez fait le bon choix**, dit-il doucement, son visage impénétrable.

**Nous avons été faits prisonniers, mais séparément de Teal'c et Ik'mal…puis Ba'âl est venu…**

Son visage exprimait le dégoût.

**Il a tout de suite senti la présence du symbiote…et il a chargé ses Jaffas de m'emporter dans la salle de torture….**

Elle baissa la tête, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, l'angoisse et la souffrance de ces instants encore bien trop présents.

**J'ai reçu le même traitement que vous…**

Elle capta à nouveau son regard. Il était si triste à cet instant. Elle sentit soudain comme un poids dans son estomac, tandis qu'elle constatait tout à coup que les yeux marrons de l'homme avaient perdus cette lueur qui la réconfortait tant. Comme si l'espoir l'avait tout à coup quitté…

**Au début, j'ignorais que ce Tok'ra était Kanan. Il me l'avait caché…Et quand bien même je l'ai su, il bloquait ma mémoire pour m'empêcher de me rappeler…**Poursuivit Sam.

**C'est parce qu'il soupçonnait Ik'mal d'être un Goa'ould infiltré. Il ne voulait pas révéler sa véritable identité avant d'être certain qu'il n'y avait aucun danger…et il a eu raison…**

**Que voulez vous dire ?** Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

**Ik'mal était bien un traître. C'est lui qui a donné votre position à Ba'âl et c'est lui qui a mis hors d'état de nuire Teal'c sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de vous prévenir.**

Elle resta quelques minutes silencieuse, analysant les dernières paroles de Jack.

**Est-ce que le serpent a voulu interroger Kanan ?** L'interrogea-t-il à son tour.

**En réalité, le symbiote était très effrayé par le Grand Maître. Il ne s'est pas une seule fois manifesté en tant qu'individu…Mais sa terreur a envahi mon esprit de tous ses souvenirs les plus marquants…**

**Vraiment ?**

**Vous l'avez extrêmement marqué d'ailleurs. J'ai…**elle hésita…**j'ai pu ressentir toutes les émotions que vous aviez en vous à ce moment là, vos souvenirs, vos pensées…**

**Ah…**Dit-il, assez embarrassé.

Les draps blancs du lit lui apparurent tout à coup très intéressants. Elle l'observa intensément, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qui allait peut-être suivre.

**Je n'imaginais pas…être aussi importante pour vous, à vos yeux…**Continua-t-elle, gênée.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. De la tendresse, mais aussi de la douleur, transperçait dans ses yeux.

**Vous savez…**elle se racla la gorge…**vous l'êtes aussi beaucoup pour moi…C'est pour cette raison que…pour Kerry…j'étais venue pour vous dire…**

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage du militaire, laissant rapidement la place à de la mélancolie.

**Je sais…**Répondit-il d'une faible voix.

**Et ?…**

**Et quoi ? **S'étonna-t-il.

**Et c'est tout ? Je sais. Vous savez. Et c'est tout…**

**C'est trop tard…**Lâcha-t-il simplement, devinant sa démarche.

**Mais…**protesta-t-elle, surprise, ne comprenant pas son comportement**…Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ?**

**Parce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?**

**Peut-être, oui !**

**Peu importe aujourd'hui…Il n'y a plus rien à faire…**

**Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a Kerry ? **S'énerva-t-elle.

**Non…**

**C'est Pete ? Vous savez très bien que je tiens à lui mais si j'ai accepté…**

**Non Sam ! **La coupa-t-il, perdu dans sa tristesse.

Il la fixa, le visage fermé.

**Je ne comprends pas…**murmura-t-elle, perdue par les réactions de O'Neill.

**J'ai été tué…**Déclara-t-il tout à coup, d'une voix enrouée.

Un sourire nerveux s'installa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**Quoi ?…**

**Ik'mal est entré dans la salle de torture et a lancé une bombe… Je me suis couché sur vous, pour vous protéger de la déflagration, ce qui vous a sauvé…Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi…**

**C'est impossible…Vous êtes là…Je peux vous toucher…**Fit-elle remarquer en frôlant sa main.

Il opina négativement de la tête, la gorge nouée par sa propre tristesse et celle que ses paroles faisaient apparaître dans le cœur de la femme à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

**Rien est réel…C'est votre esprit qui invente toute cette scène…**

**C'est impossible,** répéta-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle réalisait véritablement le sens de ses déclarations.

**A l'heure où je vous parle, vous êtes à l'infirmerie, vous allez sortir du coma. Les docteurs vous surveillent depuis plus de deux semaines. Votre corps n'a pas réussi à éliminer tout le Sang de Sokar que vous a fait ingurgiter Ba'âl. C'est en parti à cause de cela et de votre état, que je peux et ai souhaité communiquer avec vous. Mais ça va bientôt aller mieux…**

**Comment…comment ça pourrait aller mieux…vous…vous êtes mort….**Bégaya-t-elle, effondrée.

**Pas tout à fait…J'ai finalement écouté les conseils de Danny Boy : je me suis « élevé », **dit-il d'un léger ton ironique.

Elle sanglota, submergée par sa peine.

**Ce n'est pas juste…Ce n'est pas juste !** Cria-t-elle.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

**Il ne pouvait rien se passer entre nous…**poursuivit-il, pour se convaincre lui même qu'il ne fallait rien regretter.

Elle le regarda, son visage remplit de larmes, qu'il tenta le mieux qu'il put d'éloigner avec sa main. Il sourit pour la rassurer.

**Votre vie est avec Pete maintenant…**

Elle se calmait petit à petit. Puis, enfin, les larmes cessèrent de couler. Il s'écarta doucement du lit, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches, égal à lui même.

**Je suis peut être mort, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous rendre de temps en temps une petite visite de courtoisie,** sourit-il. **Bien sûr, pas dans l'immédiat…Oma m'a dit qu'elle avait plein de choses à me faire faire là haut…**Continua-t-il tout en se grattant la tête. **Vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais avoir plus de travail que quand j'étais sur Terre !**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'air catastrophé de Jack.

…**Mais quand je reviendrais, je veux voir pleins de beaux petits garnements courir partout chez vous ! Et un grand sourire aussi ! D'accord ?**

Elle acquiesça tristement de la tête.

**Je serais toujours là, quelque part, au fond de votre âme Sam…**Murmura-t-il d'un air bien plus grave, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'ils ne puissent se quitter du regard. Comme un adieu silencieux. Comme un ultime échange de tous ces non dits qui resteraient à jamais sous silence. Parce que la vie les séparait encore et toujours. Parce que tout ce qui pouvaient les unir, un jour ou l'autre les éloignerait…Alors il baissa la tête, rompant ce dernier instant de complicité, pour ne pas rendre ce départ encore plus douloureux qu'il ne l'était déjà…

**Bien…il va falloir que je m'en aille…**Finit-il d'une voix enrouée, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis se retourner dans sa direction. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de disparaître dans un flot de lumière. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, sa propre main encore levée en signe d'au revoir. Puis, tout à coup, elle sentit une forte douleur dans sa poitrine qui l'empêcha de respirer. Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir dans une infirmerie résonnante de bruits.

**Docteur ! Elle s'est réveillée !**Cria une infirmière

La femme en question s'approcha du lit de Sam, tout sourire.

**Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter ; bienvenue dans le monde des vivants !…**

**Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.**

Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté.

Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets.

Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.

( Cabrel…)

FIN

PS : la chanson ,c'était pas essentiel, mais je la trouve vraiment écrite pour eux…C'est une sorte de générique de fin. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'un de ces 4, je m'en servirais peut-être pour écrire une nvelle fic….

Min

non non non...  
ça va pas du tout speedy, tes fics sont trop belles mais c'est pas possible de nous rendre aussi tristes !  
timagine pas le bond que mon petit coeur a fait quand Jack a dit "parce que je suis mort" jm'y attendait pas du tout !  
moi je suis devenue fan de tes fics, et la ça va pas du tout, c'est pas bon pour moi, jme détruis la santé ! c'est trop bien écris, et ça tombe parfaitement...je veux dire, c'est un scénario tellement plausible et qui expliquerait bien des choses !  
aïe aïe aïe...mon pessimisme reprend le dessus...A L'AIDE wrote:

c'est trés beau, trés bien écrit, les caractéres et réactions des persos sont tip-top mais:

CA VA PAS BIEN D'ECRIRE DES FINS COMME CA?

tu veux ruiner ma soirée et détruire mon moral?

bon, je vais devoir me ruer sur une fic d'Hito pour réparer les dégâts

nom de dieu! je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus jamais lire de fic où l'auteur précise "drame"! cette fois, c'est bon, on ne m'y reprendra plus!

bon, je te laisse, un grand bravo quand même (la fin même si elle trés triste n'en est pas moins magnifiquement écrite et si jamais les scénaristes nous font une fin comme ça, tu vas m'entendre lol)

bises et au plaisir de te relire mais compte pas sur moi si c'est encore un drame -)

gjc597


End file.
